Kato the Etherling
Kato is an Etherling with a mental disorder made by User:NaomiK. Basic Info Kato's real name is Sonic (he is the Etherling equivalent of Sonic) but, not wanting to be just a copy of another person, he soon changed his name to Kato. He is 15, like Sonic. He is male. He is an Etherling, a species of telepathic shapeshifters. He is heterosexual. Nicknames Kato gets a lot of nicknames due to his strange name. *"Kit-Kat" by Sapphire the Cat and others. *"Kitty" by Sapphire the Cat and others. *"Kitty-Kat" by Sapphire the Cat and others. *"Kateo" by Ivy Ice the Winged Wolf. *"Sausage Head" by Saffy the Hedgehog. Appearance Kato can have any appearance due to his shape-shifting powers. However, he most often appears as a tall black fox with completely red eyes. He also likes to assume the shape of giant spiders and flowerpots, so beware of any strange spiders or flowerpots nearby. He assumes the appearance of a black fox with red eyes much of the time to scare people. However, he doesn't do this for evil reasons. He wishes to keep others away from him so that they don't come up to him just to be captured by his alternate personality; Yona. Personality Kato has a severe mental disorder which gives him two separate personalities. He changes between these personalities randomly, and he often cannot stop the personality change. Kato Kato's original personality is named Kato. He is quiet and thoughtful. He feels like an outcast because of his sudden personality changes, and often feels lonely and hated. He currently loves Glacier the Cat, who does not return his affections. He is more of a neutral character. However, Kato can also become very bitter, especially towards his father, who caused his disorder. He can get very upset about losing most of his friends after they find out about Yona, and will sometimes go into depressed stages where he isolates himself from everyone and quietly cries. Yona Yona is Kato's alternate, evil personality. He is sadistic and insensitive. He cares little for the feelings of others. He enjoys kidnapping girls and forcing them to kiss him and more. He also loves Glacier the Cat, but in a more sadistic and perverted way. He will, however, grab any girl he can get. Obviously, he's evil. Quotes (As Yona) "But I love you too much to let you go." (As Kato) "I'm tired of everyone hating me! Why can't they see that Yona is not me?!" Theme Songs *''Unwell'' - Matchbox 20 *''Let Her Go'' - Passenger *''Hurricane'' - Needtobreathe Relatives Both of Kato's parents are still living. His father, Fury, is a psychopath who injected Kato with Yona while he was still in his mother's womb. Fury is currently the tyrannical ruler of Kato's home planet. His mother, Kira, is simply a puppet in his father's hands. Non-Romantic Relationships Carson the Hedgehog Carson the Hedgehog is Kato's best friend. They get along pretty well, although they sometimes disagree on moral issues such as the kidnapping of girls. They tend to fight over who gets to play the girl character in video games, as illustrated by the picture. Tekina The Dragon-Cat Kato knows about Tekina, but is totally unaware of her crush on him. He has never bothered to read her mind, and he might be unable to because of her psychic powers. Emi the Etherling Kato sees Emi as just an annoying fangirl; nothing more. Frostbite The Fox Kato enjoyed the conversation he managed to have with Frostbite. However, since Yona tried to kiss Spirit, Frostbite now sees him as a pervert. Spirit The Cat Kato likes Spirit (not romantically, or this would be in the romance section). However, he feels awkward whenever he is around her since Yona attempted to kiss her. Romantic Relationships Sapphire the Cat Kato loved Sapphire the Cat for a long time. However, after she eloped with a pasta guy (don't ask), he was heartbroken. He finally recovered and moved on to his next love. Glacier the Cat Kato currently loves Glacier the Cat. However, she does not return his affections. Powers Kato has quite a few powers. Etherlings are randomly born a certain Level, and their Level determines their powers. Kato is the highest level an Etherling can be, like his father. However, probably due to his father's meddling, Kato gets tired easily while using his powers, and may even fall asleep at random times. He can shape-shift at will. He does not get tired (beyond what is normal) from doing so. He can read minds, although he cannot read the minds of others who are telepathic. He gets a bit tired from doing this. He can control minds, although he cannot control the minds of others who are telepathic. He gets very tired from doing this, and in fact can fall asleep if doing it for a while. He has super speed, like Sonic. However, he rarely uses it because he does not want to seem like a copy of Sonic. He does not get tired (beyond what is normal) from using his super speed. Trivia *Kato was originally a Changeling, rather than an Etherling. However, his species was changed due to the fact that Changeling was too connected to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic and folklore. The inspiration for Etherling came from an alien in XCOM: Enemy Unknown (a rather violent game) called an Ethereal which had mind control powers. *Kato resembles Kai from Wings of My Dreams. (Mainly because Kato's creator is also the author of Wings of My Dreams.) Gallery Kato the Changeling ~ ID (2).png|Kato's old ID Kato & Carson Playing Video Games.png|Kato and Carson playing video games O_O.png|Kato and Sapphire (the word bubbles are Wildcat and Carson) Kato the Etherling.JPG|Kato by ohioruth. Category:Other Category:Male Category:Etherlings Category:NaomiK Category:Evil Category:Other Powers Category:Mind Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Neutral